


my little unnie

by Kami_Nader



Series: iKON: their love story [1]
Category: iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/F, Fem Goo Junhoe, Fem Kim Jinhwan, Genderbending, Minor Kim Hanbin | B.I/Kim Jiwon | Bobby, OOC
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-04
Updated: 2015-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:08:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25245166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kami_Nader/pseuds/Kami_Nader
Summary: Именно в этот момент она понимает, что всё это стоило того. И этот чертов пригород, и глупые одноклассники, и постоянная вынужденность подолгу ходить пешком по пыльным дорогам.Всё это стоило того.Потому здесь есть Хванни.
Relationships: Goo Junhoe/Kim Jinhwan
Series: iKON: their love story [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1828897





	my little unnie

Когда Ку Чжунэ приходит в новую школу, ей очень хочется последовать совету матери и убрать со своего лица маску городской стервы. Только что поделать, если это и не маска вовсе, да и у школы в пригороде нет никаких шансов быть хотя бы на одну десятую такой же крутой, как частная школа в Сеуле. Чжунэ слегка подтягивает юбку - у неё слишком длинные и красивые ноги, чтобы их прятать - и ступает на школьный двор в надежде найти в этой школе кого-нибудь своего уровня.

Но все надежды Чжунэ осыпаются, словно карточный домик, стоит ей только вступить в новый класс. В голове у городской красотки мелькает лишь одно слово - деревня. Чертова деревня. Парни кругом сплошные деревенщины, а девушки сплошной колхоз. Очевидно выражение лица выдаёт её, потому что новые одноклассники смотрят на неё не то чтобы одобрительно. Чжунэ вздыхает, вспоминая восхищенные взгляды парней и девушек обращенных ей во след там, в Сеуле.

\- Меня зовут Ку Чжунэ. Я приехала из Сеула. Мой отец военный, которого перевели в местную часть для проведения учений. Надеюсь, что мы найдем общий язык, но всё же особо не усердствуйте.

Чжунэ даже мило улыбается во время этой речи. Красивая улыбка в дополнение к честным словам, что может быть лучше? С последней парты хмыкает какой-то всклоченный парниша и тут же улюлюкает, его мгновенно поддерживают другие парни. Чжунэ кивает, всё так же скромно улыбаясь. Однако мысленно этот парень уже летит в пропасть со скалы, а Ку громко хохочет на вершине. От прекрасных мечтаний, Чжунэ отвлекает опоздавшая девушка. 

\- Извините, сонсенним, меня вызывали в учительскую, - раздаётся звонкий голос.  
\- О, Чжинхван, ты как раз вовремя. Как старосте класса поручаю на первые дни новенькую тебе.

Чжунэ смотрит сверху вниз на крохотную девчушку, стриженную под мальчика. Ким Джинхван. Городская красотка слегка улыбается одними только уголками губ и думает о том, что в этой школе всё еще не так запущенно.

***

Ку Чжунэ проклинает тот день, когда отца перевели в местную воинскую часть. На её руки в боки и недовольное "Здесь не школа, а кучка лузеров какая-то", он резонно отвечает, что учился когда-то с такой же "кучкой лузеров". Чжунэ тушуется мгновенно и молча жует на ужин материнскую стряпню, испепеляя недовольным взглядом всё вокруг. Однако отец у неё военный, а мать судебный пристав, и на таких как они не действуют ни обаяние их дочери, ни её же принцесские истерики.

В школе Чжунэ видит лишь преобладание минусов. Минус первый - мебель и здание школы в целом. Никаких инноваций, интерактивных досок и кожаной мебели. Никаких жалюзи и евро окон. Здание типичных девяностых, что б их. Мебель обшарпанная, но это не страшно, ибо местную школьную форму Чжунэ тоже не жалует. Минус второй - одноклассники. Девчонки обходят её стороной, и Чжунэ вообще-то рада. Её не прельщает общаться с девчонками, у которых то ногти обкусаны, то воротнички вечно помяты, то волосы висят сальными патлами. Вообще Чжунэ придирается, и если присмотреться, то не все девочки в её школе такие (а может таких вообще и нет почти). Но она упорно не хочет видеть в них обычных одноклассниц, с тоской вспоминая своих звездных подружек из старой школы.

Парни вгоняют Чжунэ в еще большее уныние. Своим главным врагом номер один она окрестила Ким Дживона. Хуже придурка на всю Корею не сыщешь. Его жуткий гогот можно услышать во всех уголках школы. Шутки у него тупые, но все его недалекие подпевалы вторят его смеху, словно остроумия у Дживона выше крыши. Пожалуй, Чжунэ могла бы симпатизировать Ханбину. Парень видный, учится на отлично, вроде кажется серьезным. Пока не увидишь как он придуривается с Ким Дживоном. Оба не упускают случая задать Чжунэ какой-нибудь дебильный вопрос в стиле: "А в Сеуле воздух такой же? А тебе не тяжело ходить по нашим дорогам?" и так далее. Парни, видно, считают себя эталонами остроумия, и Чжунэ с удовольствием опустила бы их, если бы не...

\- Мальчики, отстаньте от неё.

... если бы не Ким Джинхван.

\- О, а вот и наша милая староста! - кривляется Дживон, отвешивая шуточный поклон. - Хванни, таким хорошеньким цветочкам лучше держаться подальше от таких Холодных принцесс, заморозит ведь.

"Это тебе надо держаться подальше, клоун недоделанный!" - мысленно вспыхивает Чжунэ, стискивая края юбки в кулак. Ей очень хочется высказать гогочущим парням всё, что она о них думает... Но тут Джинхван слегка наклоняет голову на бок, её глаза превращаются в полумесяцы, и пухлые губы растягиваются в милой улыбке. Чжунэ подвисает, глядя на всё это, злость куда-то улетучивается, и смысл слов старосты не сразу до неё доходит.

\- Вы не правы, Чжунэ очень милая, как снегопад в Рождество, - говорит Джинхван. Дживон фыркает в ответ и срывается с Ханбином наперегонки в столовую. Ку пристально смотрит на старосту, и та, дергая себя за прядь на виске, смущенно отводит взгляд, бормоча что-то про дежурство по классу. И Чжунэ думает, что это, пожалуй, впервые, когда ей будет совсем не лень остаться после уроков в этой убогой школе.

***

Чжунэ возит шваброй мокрую тряпку по полу и думает о том, как же всё уныло. Потому что часть дежурства по классу прошла в неловком молчании, а потом Джинхван вызвали в учительскую. Ку осталась в одиночестве со шваброй в пустом классе. Когда полы вымыты, Чжунэ распахивает все окна, чтобы проветрить помещение. Свежий майский ветер врывается в аудиторию, колышет белые занавески, и черные локоны Чжунэ словно пытаются повторить их движения. Девушка закрывает глаза, вдыхая запах свежести. Из коридора слышен топот, дверь со скрежетом отъезжает в сторону и на пороге класса стоит опирающаяся ладонями на коленки запыхавшаяся Ким Джинхван. С минуту девушки молча смотрят друг на друга. Староста смотрит слегка виновато, Чжунэ смотрит удивленно. Джинхван выпрямляется и идет в сторону шкафа. Она решает полить цветы и тем самым завершить дежурство. Только вот пульверизатор стоит слишком высоко для неё. У Ку Чжунэ перехватывает дыхание, когда она видит, как Чжинхван встаёт на цыпочки, вытягивается как струна и тянет руку с маленькой ладошкой и аккуратными пальчиками вверх.

Чжунэ не успевает ни о чем подумать, но тело движется само по себе, длинные модельные ноги враз преодолевают расстояние, и Чжунэ достаёт пульверизатор. Они стоят настолько близко, что Чжунэ слышит, как волосы старосты пахнут шампунем. Джинхван краснеет и проклинает себя, и дурацкие цветы, и чертово дежурство. Потому что она чувствует дыхание Ку Чжунэ над своим ухом, и то, как едва-едва её спина соприкасается с грудью новенькой. Дышать становится безумно тяжело.

\- Я... Могла сама, - Джинхван оборачивается, глаза её упираются прямо в ключицы Чжунэ и старосте хочется взвыть. Ключицы не могут быть такими красивыми! Ку внимательно следит за тем, как краснеют щеки старосты, и как та смотрит куда угодно, но не на Чжунэ. Неужели староста всё-таки может оправдать её ожидания?  
\- Могла? Ты ведь такая крошечная, - почему-то шепчет Чжунэ, завороженно наблюдая за трепещущими длинными ресницами. Джинхван вздрагивает.  
\- Йа, Ку Чжунэ, - почему-то так же шепотом отвечает староста, поднимая глаза на новенькую, - Я вообще-то старше тебя...  
\- Тогда могу я звать тебя "онни"? - Чжунэ улыбается, слегка склоняя голову на бок. И Джинхван именно в этот момент чувствует, как сердце бьётся где-то в районе горла. И на самом деле, неизвестно, что произошло бы дальше, но...  
\- Я это... сменку свою забыл.

Чжунэ думала, что не может ненавидеть Ким Дживона еще больше. Кажется она очень просчиталась.

***

Чжунэ обожает и ненавидит тот самый вечер после уроков. Потому что это было что-то волшебное. Что-то такое, после чего Джинхван теперь всегда рядом, всегда готова помочь, всегда улыбается своими глазами-полумесяцами. И благодаря тому вечеру, теперь есть совместные походы после школы домой, с разговорами обо всем сразу. А еще есть Ким Дживон. Мерзко, приторно и понимающе улыбающийся Ким Дживон. Чжунэ очень часто хочется стереть это слащавую улыбку с его наглой, как у кота, морды. Но всё в порядке, пока он молчит. А еще Чжунэ очень внимательная и от неё не укрылось то, как Ханбин хмурится каждый раз, стоит Дживону понимающе ухмыльнутся, когда Чжунэ и Джинхван собираются идти домой вместе. Вполне очевидно, что кому-кому, а своему лучшему другу Дживон точно всё разболтал. Хотя, что он увидел по сути? То, как Чжунэ помогла старосте достать вещицу, со слишком высокой полки, и то как они пялились друг на друга, только и всего. Всё чинно и прилично. И тем не менее взгляды Дживона нервируют её.

Близятся летние каникулы. Раньше Чжунэ мечтала бы о летнем шоппинге, пляже и аквапарке. Но сейчас рядом Джинхван, которая мечтает о поедании арбузов на крылечке дома, о велосипедных прогулках по лесным тропинкам, о полетах на тарзанке через речку. Джинхван мечтает о таких безумно простых и немного детских вещах, но Чжунэ они почему-то кажутся очень классными. Едва ли не впервые за всю жизнь. Родители удивлены тому, что больше не слышат ворчания своей дочери по поводу окружающей её "деревни". Чжунэ сама удивлена не меньше. 

Еще больше она удивляется, когда в последний день учебы перед каникулами, мать зовёт её из прихожей. "Чжунэ-я, за тобой пришли". Чжунэ выглядывает из-за дверного косяка в коридор, и таращится на Ким Джинхван и родную мать, которые улыбаются друг другу, о чем-то болтая. Староста смущенно дергает себя за прядку на виске (Чжунэ до мысленных визгов обожает этот её жест) и бормочет что-то о том, что последний день же, можно и вместе пойти. Чжунэ собирается со скоростью света, забывает про завтрак, и пулей вылетает из дома вслед за Чжинхван. 

В школу они идут не спеша и молча. Солнце печет, и младшей девушке кажется, что идут они под палящим солнцем уже целую вечность, а идти примерно столько же. Джинхван иногда вытирает тыльной стороной запястья капельки пота со лба, и Чжунэ видит в этом жесте столько легкости и изящества, что ей хочется выть. Когда девочки доходят до моста, перекинувшегося через речку, староста нарушает молчание.

\- Завтра каникулы начинаются, - говорит старшая таким тоном, словно открывает Америку для Чжунэ.  
\- Ну, вроде как, - хмыкает та, перекидывая школьную сумку на другое плечо.   
\- Школьный совет хочет организовать школьную поездку всех выпускных классов, - Джинхван мнётся, подпинывая камушки. Чжунэ улыбается.  
\- Хочешь спросить поеду ли я? - вообще глупо предполагать, что Чжунэ откажется от поездки с Джинхван в горы, на пляж или куда-либо еще. То, что там будет еще три класса Чжунэ не волнует.  
\- Нет, - Джинхван внезапно очень серьёзно смотрит на младшую, - Я хочу попросить тебя не ехать.

Сердце Чжунэ словно ухает куда-то вниз, в бездну. Становится до жути обидно. Джинхван не хочет, чтобы она ехала. Знать причину не хочется совсем. Ку стискивает зубы и мысленно проклинает палящее солнце, и дурацкого Ким Дживона, который вообще тут не при делах, но ей надо на кого-то злиться. Потому что на Джинхван не получается. 

\- Хорошо, староста, - Джинхван вздрагивает, потому что Чжунэ всегда называла её "онни", - Не поеду я.

Чжунэ не помнит, как дошла до школы. Не помнит как прошла линейка и как она вернулась домой. Помнит лишь, что Джинхван была весь день занята организацией школьной поездки и её требовали, и гоняли все - от учителей до студсовета. Так что поговорить не вышло. Да и о чем?

Через пару дней, в день отъезда выпускников в горы, Чжунэ твердо решает спать до обеда. Проспать тот момент, когда Джинхван будет уезжать, а не сидеть и мучиться от осознания того, что другие будут видеть яркую улыбку и глаза-полумесяцы. День обещает быть долгим и одиноким - отец на работе, а мать с утра пораньше уехала в Сеул. Чжунэ спала и ей снилось, что знакомый, но непривычно громкий голос зовет её.

\- Ку Чжунэ!

Девушка открывает глаза и морщится от солнечного света, льющегося в открытое окно. Сонная поволока всё никак не смаргивается, и Чжунэ думает, что стоит, наверное, подремать еще часик. И чуть не падает с кровати, четко слыша с улицы громкое:

\- Йа, Ку Чжунэ!

Девушка подлетает к окну так стремительно, что рискует выпасть в него. Не послышалось. Внизу стоит Ким Джинхван. Реальная Ким Джинхван. Смотрит немного сердито снизу вверх, обиженно закусывая губу. Чжунэ почти не думает, когда несется вниз по лестнице босиком, безуспешно приглаживая спутавшиеся со сна волосы. Распахивает дверь и застывает, потому что старшая уже на пороге, смотрит с упреком и совсем немного зло, что очень непривычно.

\- О... Онни, а ты разве не должна была... - неуверенное бормотание младшей прерывается, резким цыканьем старосты.  
\- Ку Чжунэ, я думала, ты умнее, - закипает маленькая Джинхван.  
\- Я не понимаю, почему ты злишься, - хмурится Чжунэ. Ей ситуация не нравится от слова "очень". Джинхван устало проводит ладонью по лицу, и выглядит очень расстроенной.  
\- Я сказала, что не хочу, чтобы ты ехала в поездку... - начинает старшая.  
\- Ну, я и не поехала, чего же ты тут-то, - возмущается Чжунэ, не понимая какие вообще к ней претензии. Джинхван не выдерживает и топает ножкой, заставляя младшую удивленно вздрогнуть.  
\- Я попросила тебя не ехать, потому что сама я тоже решила не ехать! - вспыхивает и как на духу выдаёт всё Джинхван, - Потому что пока все в поездке мы можем...  
\- Мы можем? - переспрашивает опешившая от такой неожиданной откровенности Чжунэ.  
\- Мы можем, - Джинхван злится, краснеет от стыда и смущения, и обиженно заканчивает - Вдвоем побыть мы можем, дурёха.

Чжунэ молчит. В голове пустота, в теле невиданная доселе легкость. Постепенно на лице расползается совершенно глупая улыбка. От которой Джинхван краснеет еще больше, садится на корточки и закрывает лицо ладонями, бормоча что-то про "глупую Ку Чжунэ". Младшая не может перестать улыбаться. Опускается рядом на корточки и тихо зовёт:

\- Онни? - Джинхван поднимает на неё взгляд, и Чжунэ ласково улыбается, - Моя маленькая онни...

Джинхван смущенно воет в ладошки и прячет взгляд. Чжунэ смеётся громко и радостно. И младшая предвкушает самое лучшее лето в своей жизни. С поеданием арбузов жаркими летними вечерами. С прогулками вдоль реки и полетами на тарзанке. И что самое главное - рука в руке с Ким Джинхван, которая целоваться даже не умеет, но первая смело тычется сомкнутыми губами в пухлые губы Ку Чжунэ. А за летом непременно последует не менее прекрасный второй семестр, а потом и выпускной. И рядом всегда будет чудесная Ким Джинхван. Чжунэ в этом просто уверенна. Именно в этот момент она понимает, что всё это стоило того. И этот чертов пригород, и глупые одноклассники, и постоянная вынужденность подолгу ходить пешком по пыльным дорогам.

Всё это стоило того.

Потому здесь есть Хванни.

***

\- Убери руки, придурок!  
\- Нееееет... Лето было таким долгим. А я еще и один тут куковал, пока ты уезжал с родителями.  
\- Мы в школе, что б тебя, держи руки при себе!  
\- Да ладно, кому в голову придет подниматься на крышу. Ну, чего ты жмешься как будто в первый раз, а?  
\- Извините, я думала, что тут никого нет, - разрезает пространство женский голос, прерывая чужое пыхтение и шипение. Дживон и Ханбин отскакивают друг от друга как ошпаренные. Воротнички школьной формы смяты, а губы у обоих горят алым. Чжунэ гаденько улыбается и закрывает за собой дверь. Теперь пришло её время бросать понимающие взгляды. Шах и мат, Ким Дживон. 


End file.
